


it's you and me (that's my whole world)

by j_gabrielle



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Geralt holds on tight. Head and heart hurting from the humbling reminder that he is loved so utterly and completely. How Jaskier fits just so perfectly in his arms and how he never wants to let him go, how he would happily forfeit any argument, any fight, anything and everything just to keep this. For them.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	it's you and me (that's my whole world)

**Author's Note:**

> Written on my phone when I really should be sleeping. All mistakes are my own.

_Come home_

The black text are stark on the cracked screen of his phone. Geralt has probably read it a million times in the past hour, completely made prisoner to the way he can almost hear Jaskier in the inflection of each alphabet. 

He barely pays any mind to where he is walking. Content to let the soft drizzle seep under his hoodie and to let his feet guide him. England in the rain was never something he found any particular romance in, but he can almost picture Jaskier's face if he should say that thought out loud. Nose scrunched, blue eyes carrying some heady mischief as he shakes in disbelief.

Geralt tucks his left knuckle against the seam of his lips, running a ghost of a kiss over the battered silver band that he has never taken off since the day it was slipped home on him.

They were just like any other couple, with their own secret language, their private histories and damages. They both loved fiercely and wholly, so it would stand to reason that their disagreements would breathe the same vein too. 

_Come home_

He flicks a touch over the words. 

Geralt can hardly remember what the argument had been about in the first place. All that is burnt into his mind's eye is the way Jaskier looked when Geralt said that he can't stay in the same house as him.

The hurt, the quiet acceptance that he sees there is one he never wants to cause ever, but he knows that oath is one he will break. 

"Geralt!"

He looks up from his feet, breath catching in his chest when he sees Jaskier standing under the halogen lit rainfall. Geralt doesn't hesitate to break into a run, meeting him halfway, pulling Jaskier into a tight embrace. Burying his nose to the chilled skin of his cheek, Geralt pushes everything he cannot quite string into words. Every plea for absolution, every hopeful apology. 

Hands come under his hood, tightly holding to his rain soaked hair. Lips find lips and there is a soft sound of desperation that takes him a moment to realise is coming from him. "Jaskier..."

"I know, I know." The words are whispered against the corner of his mouth. "I am, too."

Geralt holds on tight. Head and heart hurting from the humbling reminder that he is loved so utterly and completely. How Jaskier fits just so perfectly in his arms and how he never wants to let him go, how he would happily forfeit any argument, any fight, anything and everything just to keep this. For them.

"I love you."

He presses their foreheads together. Breathing in deep the sense of becoming whole again. Of his world righting itself again. Jaskier smiles, summer blue eyes crinkling. Geralt is helpless but to caress his cheek with an idle hand.

"Let's go home." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have never, will never, allow any reposting or translations of my works without my permission. All of my works will and shall only be hosted on my personal accounts on AO3 (j_gabrielle), Dreamwidth (j_gabrielle) and Tumblr (randomingoftherandomness, hardheartshere).
> 
> For those who say that I never said anything, it is clearly stated on my AO3 profile bio.
> 
> I do not have a Twitter account.
> 
> I do not have a Wattpad account.
> 
> **Please Do Not Repost My Fics**


End file.
